Imperial Battlefront: Conquest of Vallanthus
by ShadyDeadMan
Summary: As the forces of the Imperial Guard deploy to the loyal hive world of Vallanthus to put down what appears to be a normal if overwhelmingly massive rebellion. The Changer of Ways works through the man the rebels are calling a living saint to create as much chaos as possible before a massive Tzeentch Armada arrives from the Eye of Chaos to reinforce the rebels and take this world.


_**IMPERIAL BATTLEFRONT:**_

 _ **CONQUEST OF VALLANTHUS**_

 _ **Introduction:**_

 _ **Welcome to Vallanthus**_

 _ **The Aegis of Holy Terra – Fleet Flagship, Orbiting The Planet Vallanthus, Farlonne Star System, Gemini Thaurus Sub Sector, Segmentum Obscurus, Day 1 of Planetfall for the Skaratheus Fleet of over two thousand heavy bulk troop transport ships and over ten thousand bulk cargo carrier ships as well as their two thousand five hundred warship escort.**_

Once the troops, vehicles, equipment and goods were offloaded the fleet would make another trip to those worlds supplying the world of Vallanthus to load up again before returning in six months to a years time. The Vallanthus nobility and their vast Manufactorums would supply any items needed during the fleets time in space. The Imperial Guard drafted hundreds of millions of Vallanthus's eager youth to their Army Groups to undergo immediate training to be turned into guardsmen. It was seen as a great honour to serve the God Emporer for the less well off citizens of the hive cities.

Grand High Lord General Maxillian Skaratheus would oversee the massive deployment from his headquarters at the royal palace of the largest and most important hive city Salvallathon Hive. It was the home of the planets governor general and his vast extended noble family as well as the permanent home of Four Legions of Titans in various stages of construction and a Mechanicus Forge Facility that stretched for hundreds of miles and ran several miles above and below the surface.

The Vallanthus year was eighteen months long with each month lasting fifty days. Each day was 30 Terran hours long. There were only two seasons. Summer and Winter. Both of these seasons lasted nine months and saw snow of fifty feet deep across most of the planet. Winter temperatures in temperate regions were 150 Degrees below 0. Summer Temperatures at the height of summer were around 35 degrees above 0. During winter daylight lasted only ten hours on a clear bright day.

Vallanthus was literally bursting at the seams. With well over sixty nine billion residents the planet was a great source of manpower, goods and weapons that supplied many planets of the Imperium. Each of the planets fifty loyal hive cities was home to a billion or more people.

The Korathian Rebellion was started by the Governor General's older brother, Alveraxzor Zermillian Elderghauste XIII. To the downtrodden people who live far from the relative comfort of the hive cities the outcasts number more than ten billion people virtually all of whom regard the brother as a living saint who has brought salvation to the poor and defenceless. Their first act of defiance and open warfare saw them capture five of the most remote hive cities on the far northern farmlands, along with five billion or more once loyal citizens.

The governor general's brother had been supplying them with arms meant for the PDF and Imperial Guard for over ten years before anyone noticed. The hive cities that were captured were the north's industrial heartland. Their leaders were given the option to join the rebellion and publicly denounce the royal family and ruling elite and to speak favourably of the Korathian people known as outcasts or to die in a public exhibition of torture. Millions of tanks, apc's, artillery pieces and aircraft rolled off the production lines and soon formed the Free Peoples' Armies of the Republic of Korathia.

Millions joined the armed forces overnight. Many of the lower class people from the five captured hive cities joined the fight on the side of the rebels. Within two years the rebels had a standing army of over two hundred million men and women as well as the hundreds of millions who made up the Free Partizans of Korathia. Little was heard from them over the five years since the cities fell. But they had simply been fortifying their positions and growing their military strength.

When the first doomsayers appeared as they were labelled by the ruling government. They began their work in the lower class hives and underhives of many of the southern and central cities. They whispered of rebellion and the coming onslaught that would damn all those who didn't side with the Korathian Living Saint. But the cities stayed loyal and thirty or more small rebellions were viciously put down by the PDF and Adeptus Arbites.

With word sent to Holy Terra of the situation they now faced. The Governor General began preparing for war. Holy Terra sent representatives in the form of Inquisitors to find if the taint of chaos had infected the traitors of this world. Those inquisitors were sent back to the governor general in little pieces and the declaration of war was made.

The forces of the Skaratheus Fleet enter the conflict as both sides stand ready to shatter the millenia of peace that has endured on the planet. Vivaldine Hive marks the northernmost loyal city and it is two hundred miles to the north of this city that the frontlines are being prepared. Tens of millions of loyal PDF troops led by the famous Vallanthus Lord General Salvatori Sanvalador VIII guard the front line defences. A hundred miles deep line of trenches, permanent gun emplacements, razor wire, minefields, traps and everything else they can think of to stop the advance of the rebel forces. These defences stretch across the whole continent and many locations are awaiting the arrival of the Imperial Guard.

The rot has already worked its way through many units of the rebel people. Tzeentch has spread the word of his faithful's approach. A grand armada of hundreds of millions led by the chosen traitor marines. The living saint of Korathia awaits his masters' but prepares for war. His forces defend their own trenchlines that stretch across the central continent for thousands of miles, broken only by impassable terrain.

* * *

 _ **Day 1 of Planetfall on the world of Vallanthus during the hostilites of The Korathian Rebellion.**_

"Good morning, Major Ravenscroft. I trust you have slept well aboard the Aegis and are ready for your deployment once we make planetfall?" Lord Brigadier-General Michalius Ludmuller said with a gleeful hint of satisfaction.

"Do you mean playing nursemaid to the Departmento Munitorum and an unimportant Warehouse Sector of Vivaldine Hive? I still don't understand why the PDF aren't the ones who were given this task. We are three companies. The PDF has hundreds of thousands of troops, perhaps millions they could have used." Major Ravenscroft complained, knowing the reason they had been sidelined for the coming war.

"Your mission is to act on behalf of the Governor General of Vivaldine Hive. The Planetary Defence Force has other duties. Yours is specifically to safeguard Sector 497 and ensure the production of materials in that sector is not compromised. It is believed there could be elements within the PDF that are sympathetic to the rebel factions and may indeed be acting on their orders to disrupt and destroy valuable assets of the city's government and their financial backers. It was considered that an outside force would be more suited to the task of safeguarding the sector from insurgents." The brigadier general explained.

"Surely that is the job for no more than a company. Why would I need battle tanks and artillery for such a deployment?" The major asked frustrated at the situation that now faced her. She doubted very much her troops would mind the easy deployment. But six months playing nursemaid was hardly the reason she had signed up to the Imperial Guard.

"The city is an important hub for trade and production. Any help we can offer them will be accepted gratefully. As for the need for battle tanks and artillery. The city has come under threat from insurgents recently. With tensions at breaking point the rebels have threatened all out war against the hive cities. You may need the extra forces in the months ahead though it is likely the Planetary Defence Forces will deal with any full scale incursions against the hives. But I would sooner that you had the troops when needed than have to call them back from the front and they do afterall fall under your command, Major."

"I thought my command would extend to a reinforced battalion, rather than the leftovers from the old divisions. I have earned my command as much as any of the other commanders, perhaps more than some."

"We have had no word yet of reinforcements for your command. You will continue with your present command until such time as we have another full battalion and a suitable lieutenant colonel to lead them. I understand your frustration, Major. But I can only give you command over those troops that do not fit the current structure of the regiment. You must understand, Major, it is a trying time for all of us. Since the destruction of our parent divisions, it has been difficult to keep the remaining forces together under the command of the brigade. There were those in High Command who favoured using us to reinforce other regiments as our losses were so severe. But I have managed through much persuasion to keep the brigade together and will not have my hard work undermined by anyone."

"I do not seek to undermine you, Lord Brigadier General. I merely wish the same consideration as the other officers of similar rank within the brigade."

"Quite frankly, Major. I would see you transferred to another Brigade for your lack of cohesion within the 207th Harakoni Warhawk Brigade. You seem to do your upmost to annoy your superiors and seek to make them seem inferior to yourself in front of the men who they lead into battle. But I need a capable officer to oversee the deployment to the hive city and as you will be far away from the frontlines you won't be able to get in anyones way. Make no mistake, Major. This is an important location and you will hold a position of responsibility that I would not entrust to other less experienced officers."

"I'm requesting a transfer after this deployment is over. I'm a frontline combat officer and a damned good one. I won't be used like this to amuse my so called superior officers."

"It is your right to request a transfer. I will arrange for the paperwork to be finalised for your signature. I do agree this will probably be best for everyone involved including yourself."

"Can't wait to see me gone. I'll be waiting with anticipation, Brigadier General. It can't come soon enough."

"You do still have a command position that will require all your attention for at least the next six months. I believe you have a very large reserve force of recruits to make ready for the Brigade's front line deployment. Those troops will be vital to our success."

"Really, Sir. They amount to about eleven companies of young recruits fresh out of the hives on Harakoni. They won't make much difference."

"Once they are fully trained they will form a multi-purpose taskforce alongside your existing companies that may be formed into the battalion that you so long to command. But you wish to leave the Brigade so the command will go to someone less inclined to complain. Think it over, Major. Prepare your companies for planetfall. You are dismissed."

She was a little wary of this sudden golden carrot dangled in front of her face. She simply didn't believe the general. It was all a ruse to get her to stay so he could take the offer away at the last moment. She knew he hated her and the feeling was mutual. She was better off somewhere else. But she would do her best to see that the recruits were ready for combat and the hive sector was as well protected as possible.

* * *

 _ **Day 11 of Planetfall on the world of Vallanthus during the hostilites of The Korathian Rebellion.**_

A ten-day-week later the companies' and the Departmento Munitorium's cargo and troops had been delivered to Warehouse Sector 497 of Vivaldine Hive. At other locations inside the vast city limits of Vivaldine Hive the rest of the Brigade were readying themselves for their deployment and their push forward to the frontlines two hundred miles away to meet the rest of 1st Army Group which was currently undergoing the same deployment as the rest of the combat forces making planetfall and occupying the more than fifty hive cities that made up the loyalist side of this planets citizens.

She could only hope that one day she would be going with them. The nearest deployment of Brigade troops was the 107th Airborne Regiment. They were approximately a hundred miles across the city to the north. The heart of the city. Major Ravenscroft and her troops were on the western limits of the city almost out of the urban industrialized zones entirely and on the edge of the vast farmlands to the west of the city.

Major Katerina Ravenscroft cursed as she walked through the vast rows of cargo containers waiting to be transported to the Undercity warehouses in Sector 497 of Vivaldine Hive. It was obvious to her that they had been oversupplied. There were five hundred cargo containers alone that contained one hundred plascrete reinforced blocks each for perimeter base defence. That was fifty thousand blocks that should probably have been delivered to the front lines to reinforce forward operating bases. How they would use such items was of constant amusement and some annoyance to the major. In the long run it mattered little to the major personally. There was more than enough storage space and they had the time to store everything without being caught by enemy forces before they had completed the task.

An entire warehouse in Sector 497 of Vivaldine Hive had been cleared for use by the companies' and Munitorium troops as a barracks and mess hall. A second warehouse had been set aside as a medical HQ for Surgeon Major Giorgio Asherman's large contingent of medical staff and enough beds for five thousand patients. It was going to be their home for at least the next six months.

A dozen or more warehouses would be used to store the vast amount of supplies and munitions that would see the three companies through at least the next six months of their deployment. Several more warehouses would house the vehicles of the three companies as well as the massive amount of crewless vehicles and those in need of repair. They would act as techpriest enginseers' workshops for the large amount of vehicles in need of repair. It seemed as though the warehouses had been thoroughly cleansed and made ready for use. Power connectors had been fitted throughout the warehouses to provide such things as a trooper's personal power cell recharger to function without any hindrance. The same was true of the lighting and general facilities. Such as newly fitted latrines and shower rooms at one end of the barracks room.

The warehouses could be lowered into the undercity in their entireity by the use of massive hydraulic lifts that were used in times of war to store huge amounts of goods away from the deadly weapons of the enemy. The lifts lowered the warehouses more than a mile below ground level into the heart of the Undercity. Massive plasteel blast doors were closed over the lift shafts to secure the Undercity. This was especially useful during the savage winters on the planet that saw snowfall of fifty feet deep or more. Such severe weather conditions for nine of the eighteen months that made up a whole year on the planet had been the death of many early settlers on the planet until the Underhives were built over ten thousand years ago. Since then the underground cities have spread across the planet until they are fully connected with every other hive undercity loyal to the God Emperor.

* * *

 _ **Day 11 of Planetfall on the world of Vallanthus during the hostilites of The Korathian Rebellion.**_

Quartermaster Sergeant Emon Landris looked down the line of the hundreds of waiting troopers. All stood ready with their massive kit trolleys to accept their uniforms, weapons, supplies and personal items. Trooper Kall Andarin Idrisov stood waiting as the quartermaster sergeant took out each item from the stores. The sergeant spoke the name of each item as he went down the list of equipment for the standard trooper's personal kit.

"One Suit of Carapace Armour. One Fully Enclosed Helmet with Gas Mask Rebreather. One Chemical/Biological Warfare Protective Suit. One Las Rifle. One Bayonet with Sheath. One Las Rifle Scope. One Spare Las Rifle Stock. One Spare Las Rifle Barrel. One Spare Las Rifle Scope. One Las Pistol. One Autopistol. One Combat Knife with Sheath. One Range Finder.

"Ten Fragmentation Grenades. Ten Krak Grenades. Ten Smoke Grenades. Two Melta Bombs. One Missile Tube Launcher 'Treadfeather.' Five Treadfeather Missiles. One container of fifty 150-shot las rifle power cells. One container of fifty 80-shot las pistol power cells. One Container of 50 30-shot Magazines for Autopistol. One container of 50 Boxes of 100 Bullets each for Autopistol. Three containers of one hundred 30-hour combat field ration packs each, eat only one per day. One container of six hundred Nutrition Bars, eat no more than two per day. One container of Ten One-Gallon Bottles of Fresh Drinking Water. One Container of 100-Packets of 30 Water Purifying Tablets each.

"Three Sets of Combat Fatigues. Ten Shirts. Ten Undershirts. Ten Pairs of Socks. Ten Pairs of Undergarments. Three sets of Rain Overalls. Three Pairs of Combat Boots and laces. One suit of Full Body Flak Armour. One set of Combat Webbing. Three Sets of Leg Gaiters. One Set of Belt and Holsters. One Bandolier. One Field Rucksack with Straps. One Helmet with Micro Bead. One Gas Mask. Two Air Filtration Canisters. One Entrenching Tool. One Hand Axe. One Multi Purpose Tool Kit. Two Canvas Sacks. Two Pairs of Field Glasses. One Tent with Pole, Rope, and Pins. Two Whistles. Two Rolls of Adhesive Tape.

Three Winter Camouflaged Uniforms. Three Urban Camouflaged Uniforms. Three Woodland/Jungle Terrain Camouflaged Uniforms. Three Pristine Dress and Parade Uniforms just for those Special Occasions. Two Uniform Maintenace Kits. Five Uniform Brushes of Various Sizes. Ten Pairs of Thermal Socks. Ten Pairs of Thermal Underwear. Three Thermal Under-Bodysuits. Two Pair of Snow Shoes. Two Pair of Snow Skis. Two Pair of Snow Goggles. Two All-Weather Thermal Long Great Coats. Two All-Weather Thermal Great Hats. Two All-Weather Thermal Scarfs. Two Pair of All-Weather Thermal Combat Boots. Two All-Weather Pair of Thermal Gloves. Two Large All-Weather Backpacks. Two Insect Repellent Sleeping Nets. Five Canisters of Insect Repellent Spray. Two sets of Camouflage body paint.

"One Container of one hundred Packets of fifty Lho-Sticks Each – for health reasons consume no more than twenty lho-sticks per day. Two Foldable Foam Sleeping Mats. Two Thermal Sleeping Bags. Four Thermal Blankets. Two Large Comfy Pillows for all you delicate troopers. Two All-Weather Coveralls for Sleeping Bags. Four Large Shower Towels. Five Small Hand Towels. One Packet of Thirty Bars of Fragrant Soap. One Packet of Thirty Toilet Rolls.

"Two Pair of Magnoculars. Two Helmet Mounted Pict Recorders. Two Sets of Identity Tags. Two Sets of Basic Tools for Weapon Maintenance. Two Grooming Kits, so you heathens' can at least look smart at Parade Inspection. Two Portable Cooking Stoves. Two Self Heating Thermos Flasks. Four Water Canteens. Two Solar/Electrical Powered Power Cell Rechargers. Two Medical Kits. Fifty Fillable Sand Bags.

"Two Combat Drug Kits 'Preferably administered by a qualified medic.' Two Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer Manuals. Two Imperial Infantryman's Basic Battlefield Tactics Manuals. Two Departmento Munitorium Manuals. Two Lamp Packs. Five Bottles of Amasec. One Month Rations of Alcoholic Beverages 'Which amounts to two hundred bottles of beer, consume no more than four bottles per day for health reasons.' One Large Portable Refrigeration Unit. One Communications Link. Two Mess Kits.

"One Horse Saddle and Bridle. Three Thermal Horse Blankets. One Carapace Horse Armour with Rebreathers. Two Lances. Five Explosive Tipped Lances. Two bags of Horse Feed. 2 Horse Blinkers. 2 Horse Grooming Kits. 2 Horse Feeding Bags..." The sergeant continued on down the list until the trooper had been issued with his full kit. He couldn't help but think this was a waste of perfectly good equipment.

"Why are we being issued with all this crap when we've been left behind the lines on another bloody guard duty, Sergeant?" The trooper asked with a hint of mischievousness. The sergeant looked at him for a moment like something he may have trodden in.

"Because the major says you worthless heathen dogs are to be issued with this excellent equipment provided and blessed by the God-Emperor to be trained in its use at a later date. You don't get to ask the why of these things, just take this fine kit and begone. I don't have all day to waste talking to scum and filth. Perhaps I should issue you all with yard brushes if that would be more to your capability and liking. You'd make good washer women, although you'd be the damn ugliest bunch I've ever seen."

"I was just asking, Quartermaster Sergeant. I can't see much point in carting Melta Bombs and Treadfeathers about when we're not likely to see even the slightest hint of combat."

"If I knew why you were being issued with equipment for an assault I'd be a higher rank than Quartermaster Sergeant. At least use what bit of intelligence you likely claim to have. Once your training starts in full all of these items will have a purpose. No one is suggesting you carry the whole lot on your back. That is why it is to be handed in to the relevent platoon stores for safe keeping and to not clutter the main stores. Now if you don't mind, trooper, I've got hundreds of others to issue equipment to. You're not the only one, just in case you hadn't noticed."

"Sorry, Sergeant. But it does make you wonder what in the nine hells …."

"No, trooper, I don't wonder about anything. Well not unless you count the thought that they'll accept anything into the guard with such rabble as the likes of you. Now be on your way, before your ration packs end up with nails in them. And give this list to your platoon quartermaster." The sergeant said as he ticked off the last items on the list as he handed them to the trooper.

Trooper Kall Idrisov laughed and began pushing his trolley away. He continued to wonder why they were basically being prepared for war when they had been given orders to protect one of the factory sectors. He knew little beyond that, troopers were rarely in the loop when it came to military orders. It was a simple case of do as you are told and don't ask any questions. He carried on, joining the line of troopers who had already been issued with their equipment as they filed out of the companies' stores. He looked back and noticed the quartermaster was giving exactly the same speech to every trooper who he spoke to. Precisely, word for word. Like he had rehearsed the same lines over and over thousands of times and probably thought he was being clever with his little jokes that only he even noticed and understood.

Kall couldn't help but notice the cold winds blowing through the large open warehouses and the lightest specks of snow. The first snowfall of the year. The information on this planet was hard to come by. But he had managed to find some local gossip about the terrible winters that would start in about six weeks time. He had no idea of just how bad things would get as the entire planet suffered from massive snowfall as even some of the seas froze over.

He didn't like the thought of staying in this place for too long but the guardsmen had to go where they were ordered. He didn't have a say in the matter. At least the kit seemed to be good quality. Only time will tell. If the large outer great coats they wore weren't sufficient for the task then life was going to get really uncomfortable once the snows started to get heavy.

As a raw recruit he didn't even have a Company yet. For now he was assigned to 1st Reserve Platoon of the Rough Riders. They weren't a fully trained unit and he was certain that they would get the worst jobs on offer. His training would last another six months. Most of it would take place in the Undercity of Vivaldine Hive while the surface dwellers waited out the harsh winter months in specially built cryo chambers. These buildings were built to withstand even nuclear blasts with two hundred feet thick plascreet walls, ceilings and floors. Each massive chamber held one hundred thousand cryo pods where the residents would sleep through the winter in almost perfect safety. There were hundreds of thousands of these chambers spread throughout the hive and the other hives of the world.

The undercities began a mile from the surface of the planet. Going down several miles and housing tens of billions of Underhive dwellers. It was hot and more importantly it was well away from the snow covered surface where temperatures could fall to less than -150 degrees.

Kall began to notice the truckloads of Departmento Munitorium workers arriving by the thousands. The next six weeks would be busy work storing the massive amount of equipment offloaded from the colossal transport ships in the planets orbit. It would take a great deal of effort to get everything stored before the heavy snows fell and hampered their efforts. Apparently the whole warehouses would be lowered into the Undercity and the goods they contained would be stored there. It was something he had to see to believe but knowing his look he would be off on a reconnaissance training mission.

And that was another thing. How did he end up in a damn cavalry unit. He had ridden horses at home on his homeworld. But he was far from being a master horseman. He'd heard about some of the crazy stories these Rough Rider units had been a part of. Like cavalry platoons charging armoured columns and valiantly getting themselves wiped out to the last man. They could forget that kind of stupid heroic bullshit. He wanted to get through this deployment fully intact. It might mean keeping his head down in firefights and generally not volunteering for anything dangerous but he was determined to try.

"Hey, Kall. Have you heard?" Wil Krannik shouted from ten metres behind him.

"Heard what, Krannik?" Kall questioned.

"They've just given our unit a name the 1st Company Rough Rider Mounted Reconnaissance Reserves. Looks like we'll be cavalrymen for the next few years."

"If we live that long."

"Why do you have to ruin a good moment, Kall. That's your trouble ..."

"Shut the hell up, Krannik. I don't care what they call us. I'm just looking out for number one."

"You're an ass, Kall. Better get used to it. Besides I know what will cheer you up."

"Go on then, Smart ass. What is it?"

"The Departmento Munitorium are taking care of the stables where our horses are kept."

"And that's your big news. Well thanks for that. I'll try not to get too excited."

"Let me finish. Most of the Munitorium troopers in the stables are women. I've had a look. Some good lookers."

"Could be worth checking out. It sounds better than looking at your ugly ass faces in this platoon."

"Even better, Kall. We've arranged with a few of them to have a few drinks after we've finished tonight. Oh, but you can't come because Sergeant Helltower wants me to tell you and some of the others that your on first recon patrol of the local towns and you'll be gone for several days. What do you think about that, dumb ass?"

"I think you've got a big mouth, Krannik. One of these days I might just shut it for you."

"No need for violence, Kall. I'm just passing on the message. You've got two hours to sort your gear and get your cabin straight for inspection and then it's off into this cold ass weather for you and the rest of 1st platoon." Wil laughed and wandered away after seeing the expression on Kall's face.

"Bastard scum, he'll get what's coming to him one day soon." Kall muttered to himself. He wandered off to his portable cabin in the company's barracks inside one of the cleared warehouses. Two hours to get ready and put everything neatly away. He quickened his pace and began cursing the day he had ever heard of the Imperial Guard.

Master Sergeant Helltower as he was known to the men was waiting for the first of his platoon to arrive.

"Trooper Idrisov, nice of you to join us."

"Why thank you, Master Sergeant. I've just ..."

"Get moving, Idrisov. You have two hours to get yourself sorted out, boy. One minute late and you'll be right in the shit. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Sergeant Helltower." Oh shit was his immediate reaction.

"That's Master Sergeant Hightower as you well know, recruit. Are you that stupid ..."

"I'm sorry, Master Sergeant. I didn't think before I spoke. I ..."

"Don't you damn well interrupt me, boy. You will report personally to me when you have sorted your equipment. I have a special task for you."

"But ..."

"Don't try my patience any further, boy. Damn it if you aren't the sorriest looking trooper that ever set foot on a parade ground. I'll have you fit for the God Emperor's Imperial Guard even if it kills you."

"I didn't do anything, Helltower." He regretted it even before the words came out.

"Am I to call over one of those nice commisariat fellows and have you shot, boy."

"I'm really sorry, Master Sergeant. I just don't know when to stop."

"Don't worry, Idrisov. You've just become my new pet project."

"Oh shit."

"Yes, oh shit indeed. Instead of whiling away the hours with some beautiful blonde from the Munitorium I'll get to spend my time thinking up ever more ways to turn you into an effective fighting soldier of the 207th Harakoni Brigade. I won't rest until i've exhausted every possible way to turn you into the trooper you would like to become and I insist on you becoming."

"Does this mean I get out of recon patrol, Master Sergeant?"

"No trooper of course I wouldn't deprive you of those freezing temperatures tonight. But when you get back in a weeks time, your ass is mine."

"Seriously, Master Sergeant. I don't go in for that kind of shit. I'm sorry but you'll have to ..."

"Just can't help yourself can you, boy. I don't forget anything, Idrisov. Your life will be hell once you return. And I intend to enjoy every minute of it. Now get your gear sorted and stop wasting time."

"Yes, Master Sergeant, will do." Kall replied and very much regretted trying to annoy the man. He had heard some horror stories about the Master Sergeant, that's how he had earnt his nickname.

The portable canvas cabin was seven feet high and fifteen feet by fifteen feet across. It seemed spacious. But once everything was in its place he doubted there would be much room to move about in. He set about placing everything in it's correct locker or storage area. The extra equipment that he had been issued would be taken to the platoon stores all clearly labelled with the troopers name, rank and number. It was clearly more than he needed but the reasoning being was that seperate stores close to the portable cabins in the barracks would relieve some of the pressure on the main stores and could easily be resupplied when needed.

He stood waiting at the platoon stores handing in each object that he wouldn't immediately need as explained by the quartermaster in an earlier session with the cheerful fellow. The platoon quartermaster checked off every item that was given to him against his own matching list and ensured nothing went missing during the short journey from the main stores to platoon stores. All weapons and ammunition was to be stored for safety reasons and to follow security protocol. Every shot fired, every grenade thrown and every meal eaten was carefully logged by the Munitorium so that the Quartermaster Major could keep track of what was used by the troopers and what would be needed in future resupply drops.

Damn it, why couldn't he ever keep his mouth closed. Now things were going to get real bad real soon. And it was all his own doing.

Kall dressed into the white and grey winter camouflage uniform that he had left in his cabin. He wore the great coat and hat and couldn't help but think he looked rather ridiculous. He gathered up every other piece of equipment that would be needed and dressed accordingly. His weapons, armour and ammunition would be collected from platoon stores once they were ready to leave. He had just a week out in the cold away from Helltower. But that old bastard would be waiting for him once he returned. What was the punishment for desertion anyway, he pushed the thought out of his mind and told himself not to be so bloody stupid.

* * *

 _ **Day 11 of Planetfall on the world of Vallanthus during the hostilites of The Korathian Rebellion.**_

The Quartermaster Major Grae Callambra for the three companies and Departmento Munitorium troops attached to those companies began the long task of taking stock of their remaining supplies now that they had all been issued with their equipment and the extra issued equipment had been transferred to the smaller platoon stores for each unit.

He walked down the long aisles of containers and crates issuing orders to take those items to the stores that he had marked off next to his stock list of items that fleet command should have had their bulk cargo transporters deliver to Sector 497.

" 6,000,000 30-Hours Ration Packs. 6,000,000 One-Gallon Bottles of Drinking Water. 150,000 Preserved Ready Cooked Grox Steak Full Meals. 150,000 Large Bottles of Fresh Mixed Fruit Juice. 50,000,000 Bottles of Beer. 1,500,000 Bottles of Amasec. 150,000 Bottles of Mature Whiskey. 150,000 Bottles of Fine Wine. 150,000 Bottles of Mature Rum. 150,000 Bottles of Mature Vodka. 50,000,000 Packets of 50 Lho-sticks. 150,000 Boxes of 50-Cigars. All Curtesy of the Planetary Governor General and the Ruling Families' Manufactorums.

"30,000 Las Rifles. 3,000,000 Las Rifle Power Cells. 10,000 Hellgun Rifles. 1,000,000 Hellgun Rifle Powe Cells. 10,000 Hellpistols. 1,000,000 Hellpistol Power Cells. 30,000 Las Pistols. 3,000,000 Las Pistol Power Cells. 30,000 Auto Pistols. 3,000,000 Auto Pistol Magazines. 1,000,000 Boxes of 100-Auto Pistol Bullets. 30,000 Bayonets. 30,000 Combat Knives. 5,000 Ripper Guns. 500,000 Ripper Belts. 5,000 Cavalry Lances. 2,000 Long Las Rifles. 200,000 Long Las Rifle Power Cells. 2,500 Ratling Sniper Rifles. 250,000 Sniper Rifle Power Cells.

"500 Missile Launchers. 500,000 Missiles. 500 Heavy Bolters. 500,000 Heavy Bolter Belts, 500 Las Cannons. 500,000 Las Cannon Power Cells. 500 Mortars. 500,000 Mortar Rounds. 500 Autocannons. 500,000 Autocannon Belts. 500,000 Melta Bombs. 500,000 Fragmentation Grenades. 500,000 Krak Grenades. 500 Meltaguns. 500,000 Meltagun Power Cells. 50 Plasma Guns. 500 Plasma Gun Power Cells. 500 Flamers. 500,000 Flamer Power Cells. 500 Grenade Launchers. 500,000 Grenades for Grenade Launchers.

"15,000 Winter Camouflaged Uniforms. 15,000 Urban Camouflaged Uniforms. 15,000 Woodland/Jungle Camouflaged Uniforms. 15,000 Suits of Carapace Armour. 15,000 Helmets with Rebreather. 150 Company Standards. 10,000 Vox Casters. 1,500 Master Vox Casters. 500,000 Medic Packs. 500,000 Combat Drug Packs. 500 Bolt Pistols. 500,000 Bolt Pistol Magazines. 500 Plasma Pistols. 500,000 Plasma Pistol Power Cells. 500 Power Fists. 500,000 Power Fist Power Cells. 500 Power Swords. 500,000 Power Sword Power Cells. 15,000 Horse Saddles and Bridles. 15,000 Thermal Horse Blankets. 15,000 Carapace Horse Armour with Rebreathers. 15,000 Lances. 15,000 Explosive Tipped Lances. 15 Million Tons of Horse Feed provided by the farms of the planetary governor. 15,000 Horse Blinkers. 15,000 Horse Grooming Kits. 15,000 Horse Feed Bags. 15,000 Horse Water Troughs.

"20,000 Leman Russ Demolisher Shells. 20,000 Leman Russ Heavy Bolter Belts. 20,000 Leman Russ Multi Melta Power Cells. 20,000 Basilisk Shells. 20,000 Basilisk Heavy Bolter Belts. 20,000 Sentinel Power Cells. 20,000 Thudd Gun Shells. 20,000 Hellhound Inferno Cannon Power Cells. 20,000 Hellhound Heavy Bolter Belts. 500,000 Chimera Multi-Laser Power Cells. 500,000 Chimera Heavy Bolter Belts. 500,000 Chimera Las Gun Power Cells.

"50,000 Fillable (Sand, Rocks or Soil) Folding Plasteel Defensive Modular Cubes 10'x10'x10'. 50,000 Plascrete Defensive Modular Blocks 10'x10'x10'. 50,000 Plascrete Defensive Modular Blocks 3'x3'x3'. 5,000 Plascrete Pillboxes 25'x25'x25'. 15,000,000 Sandbags. 150,000 500-Meter Coils of Razorwire. 100,000 Anti-Personnel Mines. 100,000 Anti-Tank Mines. 15,000 Foldable Beds. 15,000 Large Equipment Storage Lockers …"

The list went on seemingly endlessly as such basic equipment as sleeping bags, socks, soap and dress uniforms could be found among the vast lines of crates that had been offloaded from the fleet's transport ships for the companies' equipment stores. The supplies and ammunition were supposed to last for the next six months, with resupply only likely every two to three months after that if necessary.

Quartermaster Major Grae Callambra doubted that any full scale campaign was likely considering the companies' position behind the lines. But nevertheless he had a duty to ensure that rationing of supplies was carried out responsibly. The troops already had enough firepower to deal with any small scale conflicts, and enough power cells to last them for at least a month without resupply if they were able to continue recharging the cells for future use.

If anything the supplies were generous indeed for such a small deployment and considering they were two hundred miles behind the front lines guarding one of the factory sectors of Vivaldine Hive. Why they had been singled out for the duty when the rest of the brigade was to assault one of the enemy strongholds was obvious.

Major Katerina Ravensburg had for a long time been a thorn in the side of the lord brigadier general. She was extremely free thinking and determinedly ruthless in all aspects of warfare. Many of the officers in the brigade considered her brutish and unladylike. Much to her pleasure. Although it often meant they were sidelined for the most dull and pointless duties. As many didn't want the renegade major outshining them on the battlefield as she had done many times before in her early career.

In truth the brigadier general had decided that reducing her and her companies' of misfits to guard duty was the biggest insult to a woman of such high calibre and capability. He could have sent her to her death on many occasions, although the reasoning behind such a decision would have conflicted with the commissariat who looked on personal vendettas with almost the same distain with which they would regard cowards and traitors. Certainly no one would ever call the major a coward or traitor to her face. When given the chance she was one of the best officers in the entire brigade.

Cargo loaders went about their business through the endless rows of cargo containers and crates. They had approximately six weeks to store the supplies according to Major Ravenscroft. The Quartermaster silently cursed as the five hundred sentinel cargo power lifters rushed to get their jobs done. It was undoubtedly the fact that High Command had oversupplied the vehicles. It was obvious to him that eight Leman Russ tanks didn't need twenty thousand shells for a deployment behind the lines. And the number of defensive blocks, sandbags, razorwire and cubes could have formed a base large enough to house a brigade never mind three companies that could make use of existing defences in the city.

Either someone had made a lot of glaring mistakes or they were expecting a full scale war if the vast number of supplies were anything to go by. He wondered if the supplies had been taken from another regiment going to the frontlines. If they had been, there would be hell to pay for someone higher up than himself. But that was the way things went with fleet command when they were dropping supplies during planetfall. It was likely some unit somewhere was in desperate need of the defensive blocks that were used to build forward base headquarters from which those units would operate.

* * *

 _ **Day 11 of Planetfall on the world of Vallanthus during the hostilites of The Korathian Rebellion.**_

Major Ravenscroft studied the data slate looking over the troops she had in reserve. They were enough to form almost three full companies of cavalry. She had thought hard on whether to turn them into companies or leave them as they were to replace any losses that they may take if they were to see action.

"I want you to take two fifty-man platoons of mounted reconnaissance troopers. The so called Rough Riders from the reserves. And have them reconnoitre the surrounding towns of Branswich, Derrin, Bridgeport, Horthorne, Franklyn and Scarringdale. And also the military PDF outposts of Grimmsvale and Thistlewood. I want reports on the situation in each location. If you encounter resistance from rebel units you are to return and report your findings immediately.

"I want the platoons to travel in seperate directions and calling at each location from a clockwise and anti clockwise direction respectively. You will need field tents for this operation as it will likely take ten or more days. Stop in each location for a whole day and gather information from the locals. You will meet with Lieutenants Aronn Scotti and Javid Bravin of the local PDF who will escort you on your routes. "

"They will provide whatever information you require and can act or negotiate with the local population if you so order them to do so. For this duty assign only basic weapons of las rifles, las pistols, bayonet and combat knife, with six extra power cells. It should be enough as we are not expecting you to have to fight. Take enough supplies to last for two weeks away and with permission from the Planetary Governor General to ask for supplies to be issued by the locals if they are needed as written authority states in these letters that I will give to each of you.

"This is meant as a goodwill gesture to the local towns and villages as will be the case all across the continent with similar units being given their first duties away from Headquarters. Don't allow your troops to cause trouble with the locals. That sort of thing can spread like wildfire and cause Brigade Command a headache that is both avoidable and unnecessary. Thank you gentlemen, you are dismissed." The major said to the two young lieutenants sitting across from her at her desk.

Lieutenant Sigmor Briggstone seemed rather excited to be given his first command. He was a newly trained officer brought up from the ranks and seemed as though he would do well if he lived long enough.

"It will be an honour to serve under you, Major Ravenscroft. I'll ready the troopers immediately."

The slightly older of the two lieutenants seemed completely unphased by his first patrol as commanding officer. He was the senior of the two officers and also from a noble background. Lieutenant Alvaine Dimentellier was a young man that had done little to earn the major's favour. He considered her brutish and foul mouthed. It was so unladylike. Nothing like mother and his dear sisters back home. The major found him to be a typical noble brat who expected the world to bow down at his feet. But he was a favourite of brigadier general Ludmuller and she was guessing a spy in her ranks who would report everything back to his superiors at brigade command. He could likely earn himself a promotion if the major was somehow shamed for her actions.

* * *

 _ **Authors Notes**_

 _ **The 207**_ _ **th**_ _ **Harakoni Warhawks Brigade**_

The 207th Harakoni Brigade was formed after the near destruction of two entire divisions, the 23rd and 36th Airborne Assault Divisions. The remnants of eight regiments formed the 101st regiment and the 107th regiment. While the 101st were given the majority of the remaining support units from the two divisions, the 107th became the poor mans' regiment with not barely enough troops to call itself a full regiment. To make up the numbers, the 107th regiment has been assigned a battalion of penal troopers, the dregs of the two divisions.

Q, R, S Companies – Are the only combat units in the entire brigade that don't fall under a battalion control. They are basically the leftovers from the old eight regiments' support units. They get the enviable jobs, such as defending bases and small scale assaults. Major Katerina Ravensburg is not thought of well among the brigade's commanders. She finds herself in command of the leftovers rather than being the second in command as an executive officer to one of the regiments' battalions.

Despite her impressive record on the battlefield it is unlikely that she will ever get anywhere in the brigade due to her differences with the brigadier general. These companies have a large Departmento Munitorum presence as they are also responsible for getting the Brigades spare vehicles and injured soldiers back to their parent regiments. They also have the task of training the new recruits for deployment. While the Major complains her job leaves her sidelined she also recognises the very important work that her troops carry out.

* * *

Major Katerina Ravenscroft (Command HQ Baneblade).

Baneblade Crew led by Captain Horatio Masterson

Techpriest Enginseer

Sergeant

* * *

Senior Lord Captain Perriman Wolfsburg (Command HQ Baneblade).

Baneblade Crew led by Lieutenant

Techpriest Enginseer

Sergeant

* * *

Senior Lord Captain Georgio Zalzendor (Command HQ Baneblade).

Baneblade Crew led by Lieutenant

Techpriest Enginseer

Sergeant

* * *

Senior Lord Commissar Marielka Heise (Command HQ Shadowsword).

Shadowsword Crew led by Lieutenant

Techpriest Enginseer

Sergeant

* * *

Senior Psyker Zrellon Shkrar (Command HQ Chimera). Chimera Crew

Senior Priest Ered Mund (Command HQ Chimera). Chimera Crew

Senior Techpriest Enginseer Vedhun Narisok (Command HQ Chimera). Chimera Crew

* * *

 **Q Company**

Captain Mal Veydal (Command HQ Chimera).

Commissar Hugov Asche.

12 Junior Commissars (1 Per Platoon).

Senior Psyker.

12 Psykers (1 Per Platoon).

Senior Priest.

12 Priests (1 Per Platoon).

Senior Techpriest Enginseer.

12 Techpriest Enginseers (1 Per Platoon).

60 Tech Servitors.

1st platoon (60 Storm Troopers, 6 Chimeras) – Lieutenant Joss Tremen (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

2nd platoon (60 Storm Troopers, 6 Chimeras) – Lieutenant Kaylee Dremont (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

3rd platoon (60 Storm Troopers, 6 Chimeras) – Lieutenant Lyle Hanhoth (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

4th platoon (60 Storm Troopers, 6 Chimeras) – Lieutenant Andros Gallakav (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

5th platoon (60 Storm Troopers, 6 Chimeras) – Lieutenant Fiandria Forster (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

6th platoon (60 Storm Troopers, 6 Chimeras) – Lieutenant Mykos Wassermann (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

1st Combat Engineers platoon (50 Combat Engineers, 5 Gorgon Close Assault Vehicles) – Lieutenant Cain Alyn (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

2nd Combat Engineers platoon (50 Combat Engineers, 5 Gorgon Close Assault Vehicles) – Lieutenant Martina Valentine (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

1st Rough Rider Reconnaissance platoon (50 Rough Riders, 150 Horses) – Lieutenant Shamash Ghan (Command HQ Chimera/Horse, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

2nd Rough Rider Reconnaissance platoon (50 Rough Riders, 150 Horses) – Lieutenant Jon Trevino (Command HQ Chimera/Horse, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

1st Ogryn Assault platoon (50 Ogryns, 20 Trucks) – Lieutenant Connor Merkhet (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

1st Ratling Sniper platoon (50 Ratling Snipers, 5 Trucks) – Lieutenant Aldred Von Bristov (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

* * *

 **R Company**

Captain Ravin Rashid (Command HQ Chimera).

Commissar Reinhold Schon.

12 Junior Commissars (1 Per Platoon).

Senior Psyker.

12 Psykers (1 Per Platoon).

Senior Priest.

12 Priests (1 Per Platoon).

Senior Techpriest Enginseer.

12 Techpriest Enginseers (1 Per Platoon).

60 Tech Servitors.

1st platoon (60 Storm Troopers, 6 Chimeras) – Lieutenant Ryana Kellmor (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

2nd platoon (60 Storm Troopers, 6 Chimeras) – Lieutenant Clint Sharman (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

3rd platoon (60 Storm Troopers, 6 Chimeras) – Lieutenant Miles Tanner (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

4th platoon (60 Storm Troopers, 6 Chimeras) – Lieutenant Xill Bensom (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

5th platoon (60 Storm Troopers, 6 Chimeras) – Lieutenant Marisha Naroe (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

6th platoon (60 Storm Troopers, 6 Chimeras) – Lieutenant Kiven Limaskar (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

1st Combat Engineers platoon (50 Combat Engineers, 5 Gorgon Close Assault Vehicles) – Lieutenant Frenson Bellmor (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

2nd Combat Engineers platoon (50 Combat Engineers, 5 Gorgon Close Assault Vehicles) – Lieutenant Lomaz Tundridge (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

1st Rough Rider Reconnaissance platoon (50 Rough Riders, 150 Horses) – Lieutenant Dillon Verne (Command HQ Chimera/Horse, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

2nd Rough Rider Reconnaissance platoon (50 Rough Riders, 150 Horses) – Lieutenant Alex Borrino (Command HQ Chimera/Horse, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

1st Ogryn Assault platoon (50 Ogryns, 20 Trucks) – Lieutenant Zandice Keller (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

1st Ratling Sniper platoon (50 Ratling Snipers, 5 Trucks) – Lieutenant Rey Dunwood (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

* * *

 **S Company**

Captain Troy Gararian (Command HQ Chimera).

Commissar Nadja Schomburg.

5 Junior Commissars (1 Per Battery).

Senior Psyker.

5 Psykers (1 Per Battery).

Senior Priest.

5 Priests (1 Per Battery).

Senior Techpriest Enginseer.

10 Techpriest Enginseers (1 Per Squadron or Battery).

50 Tech Servitors.

1st Sentinel Reconnaissance Squadron (4 Sentinels) – Lieutenant Frieda Reihn (Command HQ Sentinel).

2nd Sentinel Reconnaissance Squadron (4 Sentinels) – Lieutenant Erwin Hammel (Command HQ Sentinel).

1st Leman Russ Squadron (4 Leman Russ) – Lieutenant Ronaldi Karruash (Command HQ Leman Russ).

2nd Leman Russ Squadron (4 Leman Russ) – Lieutenant Gunther Jakobi (Command HQ Leman Russ).

1st Hellhound Assault Squadron (4 Hellhounds) – Lieutenant Heinz Steinmann (Command HQ Hellhound).

2nd Hellhound Assault Squadron (4 Hellhounds) – Lieutenant Linus Gruber (Command HQ Hellhound).

1st Basilisk Artillery Battery (4 Basilisks) – Lieutenant Thorsten Vagenknecht (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

2nd Basilisk Artillery Battery (4 Basilisks) – Lieutenant Walter Kallieste (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

1st Light Artillery Battery (4 Thudd Guns, 4 Trucks) – Lieutenant Hans Julius Schott (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

2nd Light Artillery Battery (4 Thudd Guns, 4 Trucks) – Lieutenant Alberto Carstensen (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

* * *

 _ **Command Munitorium Depot for Q,R,S Companies of the 107**_ _ **th**_ _ **Harakoni Airborne Regiment**_

 _ **Supply & Munitions Support Units/Vehicles**_

Quartermaster Major Grae Callambra.

Commissar Torsten Aachen.

10 Junior Commissars.

Senior Priest.

Senior Techpriest Enginseer. Kazedar Valadich

150 Techpriest Enginseers.

550 Tech Servitors.

20 Hydra Mobile Flak Batteries – Lieutenant Lorr Krumm (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

20 Hydra Mobile Flak Batteries – Lieutenant Marrin Krumm (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

20 Hydra Mobile Flak Batteries – Lieutenant Dorma Krumm (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

10 Valkyrie Troop Transports – Lieutenant Frank Kasparov (Command HQ Thunderhawk, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Cargo Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

50 Rescue/Repair/Recovery/Bulk Lifter Vehicles – Sergeant.

50 Construction Vehicles – Sergeant.

1500 Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

500 Heavy Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

50 Supply/Munitions Trucks – Sergeant.

50 Water Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

50 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

50 Fuel Tanker Trucks – Sergeant.

5000 Munitorium Troopers

Lord Captain Zara Norvalliers

60 Stores Defense Troopers – Lieutenant Stefann Weneske (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

60 Stores Defense Troopers – Lieutenant Karl Gunselov (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

60 Stores Defense Troopers – Lieutenant Winter Kromar (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

60 Stores Defense Troopers – Lieutenant Callder Grumm (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

60 Stores Defense Troopers – Lieutenant Mori Namryn (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

60 Stores Defense Troopers – Lieutenant Cris Logan (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers).

* * *

 _ **Field Hospital for Q,R,S Companies of the 107**_ _ **th**_ _ **Harakoni Airborne Regiment**_

Surgeon Major Giorgio Asherman.

25 Doctors

75 Trainee Doctors.

25 Surgeons.

75 Trainee Surgeons.

100 Medical Trainers.

150 Nurses.

500 Trainee Nurses.

300 Orderlies.

1000 Trainee Orderlies.

300 Medic Servitors.

250 Samaritan Field Ambulance Transports (4 Crew per vehicle)

Captain Walt Meshermann (Command HQ Chimera, Platoon Command Squad – Medic, Master Vox Caster, Veteran Sergeant, 3 Heavy Weapons teams of 2 men each with either heavy bolters or missile launchers)

1 Senior Techpriest Enginseer.

40 Techpriest Enginseer.

200 Tech Servitors.

Captain Lars Denning

50 Escort Chimeras and crews

50 Escort Hydra Flak Batteries and crews

* * *

 **Reserves/Recruits/Injured** _ **for Q,R,S Companies of the 107**_ _ **th**_ _ **Harakoni Airborne Regiment**_

Major Zanzynn Kelmor

Captain Yanik Trevino

867 Storm Troopers

87 Chimeras

17 Command HQ Chimeras

17 Lieutenants

Captain Dalton Verinus

868 Combat Engineers

88 Chimeras

15 Command HQ Chimeras

15 Lieutenants

Captain Clavian Mortehaus

993 Rough Riders

4550 Horses

15 Command HQ Chimeras

15 Lieutenants

Captain Felmor Laroque

694 Ogryns

171 Trucks

16 Command HQ Chimeras

16 Lieutenants

Captain Dashina Sermonte

696 Ratling Snipers

77 Trucks

17 Command HQ Chimeras

16 Lieutenants

Captain Vannik Weismann

3823 Munitorium Troopers

550 Trucks

71 Lieutenants

Captain Vislak Barradei

Gun Crews – 2450 Troopers

Captain Percival Laresh

Vehicle Drivers and Crews – 2600 Troopers

* * *

 _ **Spare Crewless/Driverless Vehicles in various stages of repair**_

1 Senior Techpriest Enginseer. Zerimann Volusi

100 Techpriest Enginseer.

500 Tech Servitors.

250 Valkyrie Troop Transports

14 Storm Hammers

12 Shadowswords

16 Baneblades

555 Chimeras

239 Sentinels

125 Leman Russ Battle Tanks

129 Hellhounds

126 Basilisks

154 Thudd Guns

123 Hydra Mobile Flak Batteries

144 Rescue/Repair/Recovery/Bulk Lifter Vehicles

132 Construction Vehicles

338 Cargo Lifters

250 Supply/Munitions Trucks

257 Water Transport Trucks

258 Troop Transport Trucks

255 Fuel Tanker Trucks

650 Adeptus Arbites for policing duties

* * *

 _ **101**_ _ **st**_ _ **Harakoni Airborne Regiment**_

 _ **(The Harakoni Warhawks)**_

Lord Brigadier-General Michalius Ludmuller

Leviathan Brigade Command Vehicle HQ

Brigade Command Staff

1 Company of Brigade Guardsmen (300 Brigade Veteran Guardsmen – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

Colonel Nashum 'Nash' Steiner – Commander of the 101st Harakoni Airborne Regiment

Lord (Lady) Lieutenant-Colonel Alliana Montrose-Tyrell – 2nd in command of the 101st Harakoni Airborne Regiment

Lord Lieutenant-Colonel Rhaine Adolinius – 3rd in command of the 101st Harakoni Airborne Regiment

Leviathan Command Vehicle

Regimental Command Staff

1 Company of Regimental Guardsmen (300 Regimental Veteran Guardsmen – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

* * *

1st Battalion – (Elite Storm Troopers)

Lord Lieutenant-Colonel Xavier Volsturm

Lord Major Rogan Burnell

Leviathan Regimental Command Vehicle HQ

Battalion Command Staff

1 Company of Battalion Guardsmen (300 Battalion Guardsmen – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

(Valkyrie Troop Transports, Chimeras, Drop Pods, Anti-Grav Drop Chutes)

A Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

B Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

C Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

D Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

E Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

 _ **Command Munitorium Depot for 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Battalion**_

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Cargo Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Rescue/Repair/Recovery/Bulk Lifter Vehicles – Sergeant.

100 Construction Vehicles – Sergeant.

500 Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Heavy Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Supply/Munitions Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Water Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Fuel Tanker Trucks – Sergeant.

3000 Munitorium Troopers

* * *

2nd Battalion – (Elite Storm Troopers)

Lieutenant-Colonel Ezekiel Grezian

Major Brynn Kraven

Battalion Command Staff

Leviathan Command Vehicle

Battalion Command Staff

1 Company of Battalion Guardsmen (300 Battalion Guardsmen – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

(Valkyrie Troop Transports, Chimeras, Drop Pods, Anti-Grav Drop Chutes)

F Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

G Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

H Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

I Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

J Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

 _ **Command Munitorium Depot for 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Battalion**_

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Cargo Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Rescue/Repair/Recovery/Bulk Lifter Vehicles – Sergeant.

100 Construction Vehicles – Sergeant.

500 Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Heavy Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Supply/Munitions Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Water Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Fuel Tanker Trucks – Sergeant.

3000 Munitorium Troopers

* * *

3rd Battalion – (Elite Storm Troopers)

Lieutenant-Colonel Sarana Douxeau

Major Kattria Douxonne

Leviathan Command Vehicle

Battalion Command Staff

1 Company of Battalion Guardsmen (300 Battalion Guardsmen – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

(Valkyrie Troop Transports, Chimeras, Drop Pods, Anti-Grav Drop Chutes)

K Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

L Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

M Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

N Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

O Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

 _ **Command Munitorium Depot for 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Battalion**_

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Cargo Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Rescue/Repair/Recovery/Bulk Lifter Vehicles – Sergeant.

100 Construction Vehicles – Sergeant.

500 Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Heavy Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Supply/Munitions Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Water Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Fuel Tanker Trucks – Sergeant.

3000 Munitorium Troopers

* * *

4th Battalion – (Elite Storm Troopers)

Lord Lieutenant-Colonel Christof Vainamon

Major Vornan Roth

Leviathan Command Vehicle

Battalion Command Staff

1 Company of Battalion Guardsmen (300 Battalion Guardsmen – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

(Valkyrie Troop Transports, Chimeras, Drop Pods, Anti-Grav Drop Chutes)

P Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

Q Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

R Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

S Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

T Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

 _ **Command Munitorium Depot for4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Battalion**_

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Cargo Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Rescue/Repair/Recovery/Bulk Lifter Vehicles – Sergeant.

100 Construction Vehicles – Sergeant.

500 Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Heavy Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Supply/Munitions Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Water Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Fuel Tanker Trucks – Sergeant.

3000 Munitorium Troopers

* * *

5th Battalion – (Elite Combat Engineers)

Lord Lieutenant-Colonel Ricard Jervain

Lord Major Kennon Montrose-Tyrell

Leviathan Command Vehicle

Battalion Command Staff

1 Company of Battalion Guardsmen (300 Battalion Guardsmen – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

(Gorgon Close Assault Vehicles, Valkyrie Troop Transports, Chimeras, Drop Pods, Anti-Grav Drop Chutes)

U Company (300 Combat Engineers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

V Company (300 Combat Engineers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

W Company (300 Combat Engineers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

X Company (300 Combat Engineers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

Y Company (300 Combat Engineers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

Z Company (300 Combat Engineers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

 _ **Command Munitorium Depot for 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Battalion**_

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Cargo Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Rescue/Repair/Recovery/Bulk Lifter Vehicles – Sergeant.

100 Construction Vehicles – Sergeant.

500 Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Heavy Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Supply/Munitions Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Water Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Fuel Tanker Trucks – Sergeant.

3000 Munitorium Troopers

* * *

6th Battalion (Whiteshield Reserves)

Lieutenant-Colonel Carlos Aegion

Major Blanche Ackerman

Leviathan Command Vehicle

Battalion Command Staff

1 Company of Battalion Guardsmen (360 Battalion Guardsmen – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

(Valkyrie Troop Transports, Chimeras, Drop Pods, Anti-Grav Drop Chutes)

1st Company (360 Whiteshield Reserves – 6 platoons of sixty men each)

2nd Company (360 Whiteshield Reserves – 6 platoons of sixty men each)

3rd Company (360 Whiteshield Reserves – 6 platoons of sixty men each)

4th Company (360 Whiteshield Reserves – 6 platoons of sixty men each)

5th Company (360 Whiteshield Reserves – 6 platoons of sixty men each)

6th Company (360 Whiteshield Reserves – 6 platoons of sixty men each)

7th Company (360 Whiteshield Reserves – 6 platoons of sixty men each)

 _ **Command Munitorium Depot for 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **Battalion**_

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Cargo Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Rescue/Repair/Recovery/Bulk Lifter Vehicles – Sergeant.

100 Construction Vehicles – Sergeant.

500 Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Heavy Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Supply/Munitions Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Water Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Fuel Tanker Trucks – Sergeant.

3000 Munitorium Troopers

* * *

7th Battalion (Elite Specialists)

Lieutenant-Colonel Naria Virgon

Major Jordan McKenna

Leviathan Command Vehicle

Battalion Command Staff

1 Company of Battalion Guardsmen (300 Battalion Guardsmen – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

(Valkyrie Troop Transports, Chimeras, Light Transports & Trucks for Ogryns)

1st Ratling Sniper Company (300 Ratling Snipers – 6 platoons of fifty Ratlings each)

2nd Ratling Sniper Company (300 Ratling Snipers – 6 platoons of fifty Ratlings each)

1st Ogryn Assault Company (300 Ogryn Assault Troops – 6 platoons of fifty Ogryns each)

2nd Ogryn Assault Company (300 Ogryn Assault Troops – 6 platoons of fifty Ogryns each)

3rd Ogryn Assault Company (300 Ogryn Assault Troops – 6 platoons of fifty Ogryns each)

1st Rough Rider Reconnaissance Company (300 Rough Riders – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

2nd Rough Rider Reconnaissance Company (300 Rough Riders – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

 _ **Command Munitorium Depot for 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **Battalion**_

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Cargo Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Rescue/Repair/Recovery/Bulk Lifter Vehicles – Sergeant.

100 Construction Vehicles – Sergeant.

500 Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Heavy Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Supply/Munitions Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Water Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Fuel Tanker Trucks – Sergeant.

3000 Munitorium Troopers

* * *

8th Battalion (Armoured Support)

Lord Lieutenant-Colonel Roberto Alyneaux

Lord Major Georg Norton-Smythe

Leviathan Command Vehicle

Battalion Command Staff

1 Company of Battalion Guardsmen (300 Battalion Guardsmen – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

(Transport Ships)

1st Sentinel Reconnaissance Company (40 Sentinels)

2nd Sentinel Reconnaissance Company (40 Sentinels)

1st Leman Russ Company (16 tanks)

2nd Leman Russ Company (16 tanks)

3rd Leman Russ Company (16 tanks)

4th Leman Russ Company (16 tanks)

5th Leman Russ Company (16 tanks)

1st Hellhound Assault Company (16 Tanks)

1st Heavy Armour Company - 4 Storm Hammers

2nd Heavy Armour Company - 4 Shadowswords

3rd Heavy Armour Company - 4 Baneblades

 _ **Command Munitorium Depot for 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **Battalion**_

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Cargo Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Rescue/Repair/Recovery/Bulk Lifter Vehicles – Sergeant.

100 Construction Vehicles – Sergeant.

500 Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Heavy Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Supply/Munitions Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Water Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Fuel Tanker Trucks – Sergeant.

3000 Munitorium Troopers

* * *

9th Battalion (Artillery Support)

Lieutenant-Colonel Marshall Daroken

Lord Major Gallayn Thornton-Clemont

Leviathan Command Vehicle

Battalion Command Staff

1 Company of Battalion Guardsmen (300 Battalion Guardsmen – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

(Transport Ships)

1st Basilisk Artillery Company (16 Basilisks)

2nd Basilisk Artillery Company (16 Basilisks)

3rd Basilisk Artillery Company (16 Basilisks)

4th Basilisk Artillery Company (16 Basilisks)

1st Siege Artillery Company (16 Bombard Mobile Siege Mortars)

1st Manticore Rocket Company (16 Manticore Rocket Launchers)

1st Deathstrike Missile Company (4 Deathstrike Tactical Missile Launchers)

 _ **Command Munitorium Depot for 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **Battalion**_

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Cargo Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Rescue/Repair/Recovery/Bulk Lifter Vehicles – Sergeant.

100 Construction Vehicles – Sergeant.

500 Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Heavy Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Supply/Munitions Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Water Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Fuel Tanker Trucks – Sergeant.

3000 Munitorium Troopers

* * *

10th Battalion (Light Artillery Support)

Lieutenant-Colonel Blaine DeWinter

Major Elaina Kollerston

Leviathan Command Vehicle

Battalion Command Staff

1 Company of Battalion Guardsmen (300 Battalion Guardsmen – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

(Transport Ships, Trucks)

1st Thudd Gun Light Artillery Company (24 Thudd Guns, 24 trucks)

2nd Thudd Gun Light Artillery Company (24 Thudd Guns, 24 trucks)

3rd Thudd Gun Light Artillery Company (24 Thudd Guns, 24 trucks)

1st Mole Mortar Company (24 Mole Mortars, 24 trucks)

2nd Mole Mortar Company (24 Mole Mortars, 24 trucks)

3rd Mole Mortar Company (24 Mole Mortars, 24 trucks)

 _ **Command Munitorium Depot for 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **Battalion**_

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Cargo Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Rescue/Repair/Recovery/Bulk Lifter Vehicles – Sergeant.

100 Construction Vehicles – Sergeant.

500 Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Heavy Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Supply/Munitions Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Water Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Fuel Tanker Trucks – Sergeant.

3000 Munitorium Troopers

* * *

 _ **Command Munitorium Depot for 101**_ _ **st**_ _ **Harakoni Airborne Regiment (The Harakoni Warhawks)**_

Lord Colonel Francois Octavius Remonn

Quartermaster Major Vilhelm Cronenburg

1500 Troop Transport Trucks

2000 Cargo Transport Trucks

550 Rescue/Repair/Recovery Vehicles

550 Construction Vehicles

3,550 Cargo Lifters

550 Samaritan Field Ambulance Transports

550 Supply/Munitions Trucks

550 Fuel Tanker Trucks

15000 Munitorium Troopers

* * *

 _ **Remnants of the**_

 _ **107**_ _ **th**_ _ **Harakoni Airborne Regiment**_

Lord Colonel Franz Hoffhanzer – Currently undergoing major limb replacement surgery for severe wounds inflicted during the regiment's near decimation by chaos forces.

Senior Lord Lieutenant-Colonel Yarren Haninski – current commander of the 107th Harakoni Airborne Regiment

Leviathan Regimental Command Vehicle HQ

Regimental Command Staff

1 Company of Regimental Guardsmen (300 Regimental Guardsmen – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

* * *

1st Battalion – (Elite Storm Troopers)

Lieutenant-Colonel Mitchell Landowski

Major Lillianna Morden

Leviathan Command Vehicle

Battalion Command Staff

1 Company of Battalion Guardsmen (300 Battalion Guardsmen – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

(Valkyrie Troop Transports, Chimeras, Drop Pods, Anti-Grav Drop Chutes)

A Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

B Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

C Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

D Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

E Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

 _ **Command Munitorium Depot for 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Battalion**_

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Cargo Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Rescue/Repair/Recovery/Bulk Lifter Vehicles – Sergeant.

100 Construction Vehicles – Sergeant.

500 Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Heavy Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Supply/Munitions Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Water Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Fuel Tanker Trucks – Sergeant.

3000 Munitorium Troopers

* * *

2nd Battalion – (Elite Storm Troopers)

Lieutenant-Colonel Abana Kadarfia

Major Stephanos O'Hoare

Leviathan Command Vehicle

Battalion Command Staff

1 Company of Battalion Guardsmen (300 Battalion Guardsmen – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

(Valkyrie Troop Transports, Chimeras, Drop Pods, Anti-Grav Drop Chutes)

F Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

G Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

H Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

I Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

J Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

 _ **Command Munitorium Depot for 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Battalion**_

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Cargo Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Rescue/Repair/Recovery/Bulk Lifter Vehicles – Sergeant.

100 Construction Vehicles – Sergeant.

500 Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Heavy Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Supply/Munitions Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Water Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Fuel Tanker Trucks – Sergeant.

3000 Munitorium Troopers

* * *

3rd Battalion – (Elite Storm Troopers)

Lieutenant-Colonel Gray Roswell

Major Niall Fennson

Leviathan Command Vehicle

Battalion Command Staff

1 Company of Battalion Guardsmen (300 Battalion Guardsmen – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

(Valkyrie Troop Transports, Chimeras, Drop Pods, Anti-Grav Drop Chutes)

K Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

L Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

M Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

N Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

O Company (300 Storm Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

P Company (300 Combat Engineers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

 _ **Command Munitorium Depot for 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Battalion**_

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Cargo Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Rescue/Repair/Recovery/Bulk Lifter Vehicles – Sergeant.

100 Construction Vehicles – Sergeant.

500 Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Heavy Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Supply/Munitions Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Water Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Fuel Tanker Trucks – Sergeant.

3000 Munitorium Troopers

* * *

4th Battalion (Artillery Support)

Lieutenant-Colonel Hol Serafinn

Major Elaina Kollerston

Leviathan Command Vehicle

Battalion Command Staff

1 Company of Battalion Guardsmen (300 Battalion Guardsmen – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

(Transport Ships, Trucks)

1st Basilisk Artillery Company (16 Basilisks)

2nd Basilisk Artillery Company (16 Basilisks)

1st Thudd Gun Light Artillery Company (24 Thudd Guns)

2nd Thudd Gun Light Artillery Company (24 Thudd Guns)

1st Mole Mortar Company (24 Mole Mortars)

2nd Mole Mortar Company (24 Mole Mortars)

 _ **Command Munitorium Depot for 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Battalion**_

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Cargo Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Rescue/Repair/Recovery/Bulk Lifter Vehicles – Sergeant.

100 Construction Vehicles – Sergeant.

500 Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Heavy Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Supply/Munitions Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Water Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Fuel Tanker Trucks – Sergeant.

3000 Munitorium Troopers

* * *

5th Battalion (Support Companies)

Lieutenant-Colonel Nival Vivende

Major Louis Venouis

Leviathan Command Vehicle

Battalion Command Staff

1 Company of Battalion Guardsmen (300 Battalion Guardsmen – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

(Transport Ships, Trucks)

1st Rough Rider Reconnaissance Company (300 Rough Riders – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

1st Sniper Company (300 Snipers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

1st Sentinel Reconnaissance Company (24 Sentinels)

1st Company (360 Whiteshield Reserves – 6 platoons of sixty men each)

2nd Company (360 Whiteshield Reserves – 6 platoons of sixty men each)

3rd Company (360 Whiteshield Reserves – 6 platoons of sixty men each)

4th Company (360 Whiteshield Reserves – 6 platoons of sixty men each)

1st Leman Russ Company (16 Tanks)

1st Hellhound Assault Company (16 Tanks)

 _ **Command Munitorium Depot for 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Battalion**_

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Cargo Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Rescue/Repair/Recovery/Bulk Lifter Vehicles – Sergeant.

100 Construction Vehicles – Sergeant.

500 Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Heavy Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Supply/Munitions Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Water Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Fuel Tanker Trucks – Sergeant.

3000 Munitorium Troopers

* * *

6th Battalion (Penal Battalion)

Lord Lieutenant-Colonel Saul Norrelle

Lord Major Gian Dreschler

Leviathan Command Vehicle

Battalion Command Staff

1 Company of Battalion Guardsmen (300 Battalion Guardsmen – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

(Transport Ships, Trucks)

1st Company (300 Penal Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

2nd Company (300 Penal Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

3rd Company (300 Penal Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

4th Company (300 Penal Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

5th Company (300 Penal Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

6th Company (300 Penal Troopers – 6 platoons of fifty men each)

 _ **Command Munitorium Depot for 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **Battalion**_

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Cargo Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Rescue/Repair/Recovery/Bulk Lifter Vehicles – Sergeant.

100 Construction Vehicles – Sergeant.

500 Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Heavy Cargo Lifters – Sergeant.

100 Supply/Munitions Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Water Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Troop Transport Trucks – Sergeant.

100 Fuel Tanker Trucks – Sergeant.

3000 Munitorium Troopers

* * *

 _ **Command Munitorium Depot for 107**_ _ **th**_ _ **Harakoni Airborne Regiment**_

Lieutenant Colonel Xavier Regus

Quartermaster Major Vilhelm Cronenburg

500 Troop Transport Trucks

800 Cargo Transport Trucks

250 Rescue/Repair/Recovery Vehicles

250 Construction Vehicles

2,250 Cargo Lifters

250 Samaritan Field Ambulance Transports

250 Supply/Munitions Trucks

250 Fuel Tanker Trucks

10000 Munitorium Troopers

The Quartermaster Major for each battalion has command over the battalion's support units. Every Quartermaster Major has command of a three thousand strong force that deals with such things as loading supplies/munitions/food, cooking, grave digging, battalion HQ defence etc.

* * *

The brigade field hospital is eighteen hundred strong orderlies, doctors and nurses. The Brigade Surgeon Colonel has a further two hundred and fifty Samaritan Field Ambulance Transports and their crews under his command, four crewmen per vehicle = 1,000 crewman.

Brigade Senior Surgeon Colonel Koll Sheavers

100 Doctors

100 Surgeons

600 Nurses

1000 Orderlies

1000 Samaritan Crewmen

250 Samaritan Vehicles

1000 Medic Sevitors


End file.
